leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahri
}} Abilities Each of her nine tails represents one of these for each enemy hit. |targeting = Essence Theft is a spell effect. |video = Ahri IVideo }} Ahri sends an orb of arcane energy in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies it passes through, then pulls it back to herself, dealing true damage on the way back. |description2 = While the orb is travelling, Ahri gains 215 bonus movement speed, rapidly decaying down to 80 over |Estimated}} seconds. |leveling = | }} |range = 880 |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Orb of Deception is a linear, pass-through skill shot that returns to Ahri upon reaching maximum range. |damagetype = Magic, True |projectile = true |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block a single instance of damage. |additional = * If Ahri dies or becomes untargetable while Orb of Deception is in-flight, it will still deal damage and return to Ahri's position. * The projectile can only damage an enemy champion twice, once before it reaches its maximum range and once while returning to Ahri. * If Ahri is performing an attack animation when the orb switches direction, the attack animation is canceled. |video = Ahri QVideo }} Ahri summons three spectral flames which orbit her for up to 5 seconds. After a brief delay, each flame pursues the closest visible enemy, prioritizing champions, then the target of Ahri's last basic attack, dealing magic damage. |description2 = Multiple flames can hit the same target, with each flame beyond the first dealing 30% damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |range = 550 |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |targeting = Fox-Fire is point blank auto-targeted ability. |damagetype = Magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single target |spellshield = Will block a single orb. |additional = * Fox-Fire has no casting time and will not interrupt Ahri's previous orders. * Fox-Fire's targeting priority is as follows: ** The enemy champion closest to the orb's location ** The target of Ahri's last autoattack ** The enemy unit closest to the orb's location * Ahri must have sight of an enemy in order for Fox-Fire to target them. Once targeted, the missiles will chase its target even if Ahri loses sight. * If the target of Fox-Fire dies, the missile will fizzle. * Any unused Fox-Fires will fizzle on Ahri's death. * If Ahri uses while Fox-Fire is active, any orbs that have not acquired a target will fizzle. * The cooldown of Fox-Fire begin once all the orbs have been cast or timed-out. |video = Ahri WVideo }} Ahri blows a kiss in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and them. |leveling = |range = 975 |cooldown = 12 |cost = 85 |costtype = mana |targeting = Charm is a linear, colliding skill shot. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single target |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the ability. |additional = * If the charmed enemy does not have sight of Ahri, they will stand still for its duration. * The reduction in the enemy's movement speed is fixed for the duration. Hasting or further slowing the target will have no effect, and will not resist it. |video=Ahri EVideo }} Ahri dashes in the direction of the cursor and fires up to three energy bolts that each pursue one of her nearest visible enemies, dealing magic damage. Each enemy can only be hit by one bolt at a time. |description2 = Spirit Rush can be cast twice more within 10 seconds of activation at no additional cost before going on cooldown. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Spirit Rush is a ground targeted dash that fires up to 3 auto-targeted missiles. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the missile of a single cast. |additional = * Spirit Rush uses a barrage system, meaning it can be cast multiple times within a given period at no additional cost. Each activation counts as activating an ability for items such as and abilities such as . * Spirit Rush uses smart cast by default. * Ahri must have sight of an enemy in order for Spirit Rush to target them. Once targeted, the missiles will chase its target even if Ahri loses sight. * If Ahri dies mid-dash, she will not fire the missiles. |video = Ahri RVideo }} References cs:Ahri de:Ahri es:Ahri fr:Ahri pl:Ahri pt-br:Ahri ru:Ahri zh:阿狸 Category:Season Two release Category:2011 release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Dash champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Ranged champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion